Tuffnut and Rapunzle's secret love
by ValkaAndClouldjumper
Summary: Tuffnut has a secret love for Rapunzle, however he doesn't know she likes him too. Read the story to find out if they get together or end up in a full scale fight! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Soooooo sorry for not posting much this week, I had school and losts of hw…:( but here is a story you might like:

Everyone POV

After spending a year with the big four, Hiccup was finally returning back to Berk! Everyone was super excited, especially Stoick, who was over the moon to be able to see his son again. Things had changed around Berk, Ruffnut has fallen for Snotlout, Fishlegs had gotten over it and became best friends with him.

The teens were busy chatting around, excitedly waiting for their 'long time no see' friend. Nearly all of Berk was excited and busily chatting about, waiting for the arrival of Hiccup. I say nearly all because the gloomy one there was Tuffnut. He had been happy teasing Snolout and Fishlegs as they tried to win over Ruffnut. He hadn't expected his sister who was supposedly 'a woman in a man's world' to fall for such a big idiot. So when everyone was standing at the sea cliff looking out for a Night Fury and a boy riding it, Tuffnut was the only one there who sighed and drooped around like a wilted flower.

Suddenly, someone shouted "There're here!" and pointed to the dragons that were flying closer. A Timberjack and a Night Fury. As they landed, everyone except Tuffnut started cheering. The teens went to find Hiccup. Tuffnut, however, went to look at the riders on the Timberjack. The first person he saw was a beautiful girl. He looked at her longingly, but quickly turned away as she caught his gaze. She smirked and walked towards him. "Hii!" she said cheerily. "I'm Rapunzle! What's your name?" She looked at him. Tuffnut pointed his finger at his chest. "M-me?" he asked. She nodded. "Uh..erm… Tuffnut Thorston…" she blushed slightly but she didn't notice. He hurriedly changed the subject. "My sister's over there" he pointed at Ruffnut. "Ruffnut" he said. "Let's go to her!" she smiled as she ran towards Ruff.

"Hey, sis this is Rapunzle" said Tuffnut who pointed at Rapunzle. "Hii! Ruffnut right?" she asked. Ruffnut grinned and started talking. As they chatted, nobody noticed Snotlout running off. He mounted his dragon, Hookfang, and flew up until they were right over the place where Rapunzle, Ruff & Tuff were. He made Hookfang shoot Rapunzle, and for once in his very long life, Hookfang did what Snotlout had ordered him to.

Rapuzle let out a short cry and fell to the ground. Before anyone noticed, Tuffnut carried her up and ran off to somewhere safe. As Ruff watched open mouthed as Rapunzle falling down, Snotlout walked back with a grim smile. "Serves her right for messing with my babe'' he said with gloomy satisfaction. Ruffnut opened her mouth to explode, then closed it, glared daggers at Snotlout, and stomped off.

Tuffnut carried Rapunzle to the long beach and lay her on a big rock. He paced behind the rock, thinking to himself '_Who would do this, who?!_' He suddenly heard faint groaning noises. "H-hello? H-hello?" He stopped pacing and swiveled around. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows. He kneeled in front of her and looked at her. He let out a crooked smile and she looked at him before hugging him. Suddenly, a white-haired boy flew up beside them. "Hey! Jack that was NOT NICE!" she screamed at him. He shrugged his shoulders and flew away. "Let's just go home" suggested Tuff. She nodded and he walked with her. Suddenly, a Snapptrapper dragon flew in front of them. "Can I have that dragon?" asked Rapunzle. "You can try…" said Tuff. "**_Hello dragon, I would like to tame you_**" she said in Dragonese. She stretched out her hand. The dragon's heads bowed down. "**_We were looking for a master, thank you for picking us. There's Mocha_**" The head on the most left bowed. "**_Choca_**'' The head beside Mocha bowed. "**_Pocha_**_"_ The one on the most right bowed. "**_And I'm Locust, the eldest of them all_**"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone POV

As they talked, Tuffnut watched opened mouthed. Dragonese is pronounced with shrill shrieks and strange pops and is sounded most extraordinary when spoken by humans. ''Alright!" she said while getting on Locust. "Get on!" she exclaimed to Tuffnut. He just stared. "Are you coming or not?" she asked. He nodded, thinking _'How did she do that?_', but he got on behind her. As they flew higher and higher, Locust, Mocha, Pocha and Choca opened their mouths occasionally for quick blasts of chocolate. "Can we go home yet?" asked Tuffnut. "Alright" replied Rapunzle. "**_Can we go home now? It's the Isle of Berk_**" Locust said yes and they flew back to Berk. Back at home, Tuffnut asked his mom, Becca, whether Rapunzle could sleep in the room. "Just no doing anything funny" she said. He nodded and carried the mattress. Placing it beside his bed, he pointed to the mattress. "You can sleep there" he said. She nodded and looked out the window. **_"Locust!"_** she called. **_"You and your sisters come here and say goodnight to me!" _**She was greeted by the four-headed dragon. "**_We'll sleep down there"_** said Pocha, indicating at the ground below the window. **_"OK, but be safe down there, Hiccup might trap you to try to train you"_**


End file.
